The present invention relates generally to new and novel improvements in a simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to a simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein which is durable and lightweight and provides pets and/or children with exercise and enjoyment.
Pets, such as, for example, cats, which spend the majority of their time indoors are becoming increasingly popular. In addition, due to the increasingly busy schedules of their owners, such pets are spending an increasing amount of time alone indoors when their owners are not present. While having healthy and happy pets is an objective of virtually every pet owner, the ability of pet owners to exercise and play with their pets is sometimes limited due to a lack of time and energy on behalf of the pet owner.
Many different devices have been developed to assist pet owners in keeping their pets happy and healthy. Such devices can be seen in numerous pet stores and catalogs. Different types of balls, bones and other such toys can be purchased by the owner to be used by their pets for exercise and enjoyment. However, pets tend to quickly lose interest in such devices and thus, the pets do not benefit from exercise and enjoyment from such devices when they are not used by the pets. In contrast, the simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein in accordance with the present invention emits a prerecorded sound when swatted to encourage pets to continue to play with the simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein and thus receive benefit from exercise and enjoyment from playing with the simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein for longer and more frequent periods of time.
In addition, children are always seeking toys and games for entertainment and enjoyment. The simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein in accordance with the present invention emits a prerecorded sound when children move or shake the simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein thereby entertaining and providing enjoyment for children.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein which is durable and lightweight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein emits a prerecorded sound when swatted, moved and/or shaken to encourage pets and/or children to play with the simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein for longer and more frequent periods of time.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein which includes a pet toy, most preferably fabricated from a cloth material with filling or stuffing, or alternatively, a plastic material, having the configuration of a mouse and a shaker barrel activator and a prerecorded sound chip. If desired, catnip and/or other fragrances or scents can be placed into the interior of the simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein. The appearance of the simulated mouse having a prerecorded sound chip therein will attract pets and/or children. In addition, catnip and/or other fragrances or scents in the interior of the simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein would be particularly attractive to, for example, cats. Thus, when a pet swats and/or a child moves or shakes the simulated mouse toy having a prerecorded sound chip therein, a prerecorded sound is be activated.